


Like Stars.

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Atmitage Hux - Freeform, Bottom Hux, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: "В свете новых событий, мне нравится представлять кинк на мольбы Хакса. Рен постоянно говорит, когда они вместе. Между поцелуями он шепчет что-то вроде: "Ты прекрасен" или "Да, вот так". А еще говорит, что он красивый.Хакс мечтал это слышать, и это вызывает ком в горле и заставляет глаза болеть от слез. Он просит Рена прекратить, потому что не может больше."-salemnevada





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Stars.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455433) by [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH). 



> Основано на [шедевре](http://salemnevada.tumblr.com/post/147216669607/i-just-like-to-imagine-that-hux-has-a-total-praise&;index=1%20) @salemnevada

Кайло поцеловал его бледное, веснушчатое плечо. Веснушки Хакса были одной из самых прекрасных его черт, они усыпали его тело, словно звезды. Кайло распределил свой вес, схватил плечо Хакса — может, немного резко — и поцеловал ближе к шее.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — пробормотал Кайло, чувствуя, как Хакс сжимается вокруг его члена и стонет, тянясь за прикосновением и откидывая голову на плечо Рена.  
  
— Я хочу посмотреть, какой ты красивый, — сказал Кайло, мягко касаясь губами его шеи. Хакс кивнул, и Кайло выскользнул из него с влажным звуком. Хакс застонал — он кончал уже дважды за день. И секс, и сладкие слова Кайло возбуждали так сильно. Хакс перевернулся на спину и оглядел Кайло, смотрящего на него, словно на ангела. Кайло прильнул к его губам, раздвигая их языком и проскальзывая внутрь. Хакс обхватил ладонями его лицо и улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй. Кайло подхватил его на руки, усаживая на свои бедра, чувствуя, как его член соприкасается членом Хакса, и застонав от этого ощущения. Хакс двинул бедрами и потерся о него.  
  
— Ммм, да, вот так, — выдохнул Кайло, закидывая голову назад. Его раскрытые губы застыли в немой просьбе, и он не мог поверить, что кто-нибудь такой красивый, как Хакс, захочет его. Хакс погладил ладонью его головку, и сперма капнула на его бедро, пачкая, а он слушал, как застонал в этот момент Кайло.  
  
— Я так хочу тебя, Хакси.  
  
Хакс хмыкнул и коротко кивнул, ерзая на бедрах Кайло и сжимая его член. Хакс помог себе рукой и напрягся, осторожно насаживаясь на него. Оба громко застонали, и Кайло крепче ухватил его за спину, прижимая ближе, а Хакс легко скрестил ноги на его талии.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, Хакс.  
  
_Красивый._ Хакс не мог понять, что в нем особенного, что можно было бы считать красивым. Он был слаб, ему приходилось бороться с этим. И каждый день он ненавидел того, кем он был. Кто-то вроде него не может быть… _красивым_.  
  
Кайло заставил Хакса смотреть на себя, крепко сжав его подбородок.  
  
— Именно. Очень красивый, — Кайло мягко огладил бедра Хакса, и это прикосновение пустило мелкую дрожь по всему телу. — Ты превзойдешь каждого из нас, и даже той императорской власти, о которой ты грезишь, тебе не достаточно.  
  
Член Хакса дернулся, и он вскинул бедра. Кайло застонал, целуя его куда-то в челюсть. Хакс стал двигаться мучительно медленно, пытаясь, насколько это возможно, подтолкнуть их обоих к грани.  
  
Кожа Хакса покрылась румянцем, отчего веснушки казались еще ярче. Кайло провел языком по его шее, и Хакс стал двигаться быстрее.  
  
— Ты красивый, Арми. Такой красивый…  
  
Хакс вскрикнул, услышав свое имя. Он навалился на грудь Кайло, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Хватит, Кайло. Не надо, — Хакс вздохнул и отстранился назад.  
  
Кайло осторожно выскользнул и посмотрел на Хакса, кусающего губу, с влажными глазами.  
  
— Я сделал что-то не так, малыш? — спросил Кайло, пытаясь удостовериться что с Хаксом все в порядке. Хакс позволил слезе скатиться по щеке.  
  
— Нет, нет, ты замечательный, Кайло, — сказал он, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
Кайло усмехнулся.  
  
— Хочешь посмотреть, как я кончу? — спросил Кайло, обхватывая свой все еще твердый член. Хакс кивнул. Кайло стал скользить рукой по истекающему смазкой члену, Хакс схватил ртом воздух, а он усмехнулся и протяжно застонал.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, когда это делаешь, — сказал Хакс, посматривая на Кайло.  
  
— Да? — выдохнул он. — Но не настолько, насколько ты. Ты — словно звезды, — Кайло застонал, задрожав от ощущений. У Хакса снова навернулись слезы. Кайло наклонился, целуя Хакса и доводя себя до оргазма. Он застонал, вылизывая рот Хакса и вздрагивая. Улыбнувшись, он отстранился.  
  
— Ммм, хочешь слизать? — спросил Кайло устало. Хакс кивнул и улыбнулся, когда Кайло поднес ладонь к его губам, и вылизал каждый палец.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Рен. Хакс хмыкнул и отстранился от его ладони, отводя взгляд и пытаясь остановить слезы.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Я не, — он всхлипнул, — я не могу быть красивым, Кайло.  
  
Кайло свел брови, в замешательстве смотря на Хакса.  
  
— Кто тебе такое сказал?  
  
Хакс закрыл лицо рукой, но Кайло отстранил ее. Хакс плакал, едва ли открыв глаза. Кайло попытался успокоить его, заключив в объятия. Кайло сел, прижавшись спиной к стене, и усадил Хакса между раздвинутых ног. Кайло, чуть покачиваясь, крепко держал Хакса, тянущегося к нему, искавшего защиты в его сильных руках.  
  
— Я не видел никого красивее тебя. И никого так сильно не хотел убить при первой встрече, — Хакс усмехнулся этому воспоминанию. — Я не мог не признать, что ты ужасно красивый. Все в тебе красиво, малыш: твои волшебные волосы, ум, светлые веснушки на мягкой коже.  
  
Хакс всхлипнул.  
  
— Ты красивый. И весь мой.  
  
Хакс прижался ближе к нему.  
  
— Я весь твой. И красивый, — повторил он для себя, все больше и больше желая в это верить.  
  
И знал, что благодаря Кайло однажды поверит. 

**Author's Note:**

> При прочтении фика автор советует слушать [это.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIX2RAHPTsI&;list=PLxk1beKYMAjOZU9_AfYEjve8quXHk-RCd&;index=1%20)
> 
> [tumblr автора](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)  
> [мой tumblr](http://iamanchoress.tumblr.com/)  
> Смотрите также [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4749225)


End file.
